Mew Mew Power
by Giulietta Marescotti
Summary: New summary inside and it may suck. Especially since I suck at summaries. Uses the english version names. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

My first fan fiction of tokyo mew mew. I used the japanese names of zoey and elliot for elliot's parents. Couldn't think of names. The other four mews' parents names are made up. Except for cassandra. Stole that from wikipedia or a website like that. It may not be good, but hope you like it.

**Summary: Zoey Hanson is your 'normal' girl, but has a secret: she's a Mew Mew. Her mother was one of the ORIGINAL Mew Mews. She's been trained through out her whole life to learn how to control her powers. Then she meets four other Mews that need her—their leader. They don't know she's their leader until a battle that they can't win without her. They find out that she's their leader. Zoey is forced into working at Café Mew Mew, by her mother. From there on her life**—and adventure**—begins. What will happen next? Are they able to stop the Cyniclons that their mothers couldn't? Read to find out.******

Disclaimer: Do not own it. Wish I did, then Zoey (Ichigo) wouldn't have ended up with Mark (Masaya).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

It was just like any other day; doing the same routine over and over again. Even though I have a secret, something that I can't tell anyone—in fear of being called a freak—it's not one of your normal secrets either, my life has the same routine. And that secret you will find out. My life is normal. Well however you define 'normal.' I have a mother and father, an annoying older brother, and a family who worries over you during tough times. In my life a very important thing you must always know is: things are never what they seem. My day started out like normal. Got up, dressed, ate, and left for school. I met up with my two childhood friends, Megan—Meg for short—and Mimi. But one thing that I didn't know was that some people—people who need me—are going to know about my secret.

"Hey, have you heard that we're having four new students?" Meg said.

"Really?" Mimi and I asked.

"Yep. One is a freshman, two are in our grade—juniors, and one is a senior."

"Where'd you get all of this from?" I asked.

"I have my ways."

Mimi and I looked at her and immediately dropped the topic. When we arrived to class we went to the back corner of the room and sat at our seats. Mimi to my right, two desks down, and Megan in front of the empty des next to me and next to an empty desk on her left. When the bell rang the teacher came in. he took attendance and then spoke up once again.

"As most of you know, we have two new transfer students. Ladies come in."

We all looked towards the door and in stepped two girls. One with green hair held in two thin braids and the other had dark blue hair held in two buns. The girl with two buns looks like she came from a rich family. _What's a rich girl doing here?_ I thought to myself.

"Everyone this is Bridget Verdant" the teacher said "and this is Corina Bucksworth. I know that she comes from a rich family she wants you to treat her like any other student. Now for your seats, Corina you're next to Zoey," he said pointing at me "and Bridget you're next to Megan." He finished, pointing to Meg.

The girls thanked him and walked towards us; they sat down next to us quietly. The rest of the classes went by uneventful. That was until lunch. Megan and I went to sit with Mimi so we could share our lunches. We were halfway through lunch when one of school's security came into the room. He spoke with the teacher in hushed tone. When he finished, he came in further and spoke up.

"Zoey Hanson, your brother's here to pick you up. It's an emergency."

I got up, grabbed my things and followed security. Once we were near the office I saw my brother and he had a serious look in his eyes. Once he saw me he grabbed my wrists and led me to his black sports car, with back tinted windows that you can barely look inside. He opened the passenger door and I climbed in. I threw my backpack to the back seat while Darren went to the driver's side. He started up the car and sped away. I jumped a little when Darren spoke up.

"Mother got injured fighting a chimera anima. Dad wants you to transform and finish it off."

"What about dad?"

"He's holding it off until I got you."

"Kay." I said.

When we reached the battle's location I ran out of the car.

I kissed my power pendant and said, "Power Pendant, Mewtamorphosis!"

I transformed and attacked the chimera. Now you know my secret. I'm a Mew Mew. A girl who transforms into a crime fighting—or in this case transforming mutated animals back to their original state—super hero. And it's not just that; along with the transformation, I have black cat ears and tail. I've been like this ever since I was born. Let me explain. My mother was one of the five original Mew Mews. My father and another classmate—they were friends, mind you—had done research on red data animals. Red data animals are animals that are in danger of becoming extinct. He and his classmate had done many researches to see if they could find humans who are compatible with five red data animals.

**Flashback (to when my mother became a Mew):**

It was an ordinary day like any other. A sixteen year old teenager was getting up from bed. She has red hair and brown eyes. She finishes getting ready and heads downstairs to eat breakfast. There she greets her mother, father and older brother. She eats breakfast as fast as she can and once she's done she heads off to school. While she walks to school she bumps into four other girls. They each apologized and got up; they introduced each other. They are Sakura Monomiya,—the girl with red hair—Cassandra Burnsworth,—the girl with dark blue hair—Belle Violet,—the girl with green hair—Kairi Silverye,—the girl with blonde hair—and Ruby Rose,—the girl with raven hair. The youngest of the five is Kairi, the oldest is Ruby, and Sakura, Cassandra and Belle are of the same age.

They all began chatting amongst themselves when a bright light appeared out of nowhere. When they came to they realized that they had 'fainted' where they met. After they got up they all went their separate ways. Sakura continued walking to her school even though she realized that she was ten minutes late which meant she was going to get scolded. Once she arrived to school she headed to the principal's office. After she finished talking to the principal, and breathing a sigh of relief for not getting in trouble, she headed to her class.

Once school was over she decided to take the long way back home. As she walked she ran across a café. She stood in front of the café for about ten minutes when she felt like something was going to happen. She followed her instinct and it led her to a park. There she saw a family having an afternoon picnic when all of a sudden a mutated rat came out and attacked them. She ran and stood in front of the little boy so the monster wouldn't get him. The little boy had long gone ran away and hid. The monster was about to attack when all of a sudden a black haired man held her and brought her up to a tree. She looked up and saw that he was beyond handsome.

"Sakura Monomiya, you have to fight that chimera anima." He said.

"Wha!" Sakura said before being thrown off the tree and in front of the mutated animal.

The black haired guy threw something at her and shouted "Power Pendant activate."

With that a bright light appeared and surrounded Sakura. Once the light disappeared she looked at herself and saw that she had a cat tail and ears. Before she had time to react the monster attacked her and knocked her into a tree. She got up and began fighting the chimera. She summoned her weapon—a strawberry bell—and defeated the monster. After she transformed back into her old self, she began to ask questions. Then another guys appeared with the four girls from before. The girls looked at each other and began to demand answers from the two guys. The guys took them back to their headquarters and explained everything. When the girls saw that their headquarters was the café that they all saw at separate times, they giggled. There they met another girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

The girls once again asked them for an explanation and they got it. They have been told that they've each been infused with a red data animal. Sakura with the Iriomote Wild Cat, Cassandra with the Blue Lorikeet, Belle with the Finless Porpoise, Kairi with the Golden Lion Tamarin, and Ruby with the Gray Wolf. That they had to fight together to defeat the chimeras and the cyniclons. As the days progressed they found out that the blonde haired female is dating , also known as Ryou—whose IQ is higher than the average person—and that he and Shintaro Hanson have already graduated college at an early age. As they continued to fight the chimeras they each have learned to trust in each other more. And that's not all; Shintaro and Sakura have grown very fond of each other. Then two years went by in a blink of an eye and it was their 'last' battle with the cyniclons. They had fought long and hard and they won. Or so they thought.

After the final battle, Shintaro had finally gained enough courage to ask Sakura to marry him after dating for two years. She accepted and they got married as soon as she turned eighteen. Ryou and Ichigo—the blonde haired girl who wasn't a Mew Mew—had gotten married the year before and were now expecting a child. After Ryou and Ichigo had gotten their baby boy—whose name is Elliot—Sakura and Shintaro married because Sakura wanted Elliot to be in the wedding. After they had gotten married Ryou announced that he and his family were moving back to America to continue with the red data animal research. Two years after Elliot was born, Sakura and Shintaro had a baby girl. They had gotten a boy three years before they had gotten married.

Eight years later all the mews received news that Ryou and his wife were killed in a fire and that Wesley, Ryou's apprentice, had taken Elliot back to his family. Every mew wanted to go and see if they were alright, but couldn't because they noticed that they no longer had their mew powers. That they had unknowingly passed it down to their daughters. Shintaro threw himself into research to see how that was possible, but soon found out that the original mews had only been carriers of the power; that the mews' daughters were the rightful owners of the powers, but that it will be passed down to their daughters' daughters and so on and so forth. He also discovered that the mews hadn't defeated the cyniclons completely. This is why their daughters' powers activated. After they had cleared that up, every mew dedicated themselves to train their daughters in using their powers. But they made an agreement that their daughters wouldn't meet until fate decided that it was the right time.

The original mews soon found out that Wesley, who's now twenty, and Elliot, who's now eighteen, had moved back to where Elliot was born and Elliot had regained ownership of his father's café.

**End of flashback.**

And that's how I became a Mew Mew. Even though I've never met the other mews and their parents, I've heard a lot from my parents. They each have their own strengths and weaknesses. And that we should be able to work together as a team. But I highly doubt that since we've never met or talked or got to know each other. Also, even though the original mews lost their powers they have trained their bodies to withstand a battle against a chimera, but not against a cyniclon. Once I finished defeating the chimera, Minimew swallowed the Predacyte. I went to where father was tending mother and he said that she'll be fine. She just had minor bruises here and there. I heaved a sigh of relief and looked at Darren. He had a serious look on his face again. I looked to where he was at and saw Corina and Bridget with two other girls at the parks gate. Eyes wide open. I was glad that I was still in mew form and that my parents and brother had disguises on.

They began advancing and Darren told my parents that it was time for us to leave. I told them that I would meet them at home. As soon as they left I jumped on a tree and began to leave. I heard them shouting after me, but I sped up even more. When I reached a secluded area I transformed back to my original self and walked away like nothing happened. I soon found myself in front of a red and pink and white café. The café's name read as: Café Mew Mew. I looked around and saw that it was open. I walked up the path and headed towards the door. Then I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw that Mimi and Megan were walking this way. They asked me how I found this café and I lied to them saying that I found it just now when I was taking the long way back home after I was free to head back after the emergency—though that was partially the truth.

They didn't pry on what kind of emergency it was because they knew that I wasn't going to tell them. Then they told me that they're going to invite me to this café for a treat. I began declining the, but they paid no attention to it. I followed them inside and saw that this café really had business.

"Welcome." We turned around and came face to face with Bridget.

"Hey you're Bridget from our class." Mimi said.

"Yeah and you're Mimi." She said shyly. "Table for three?"

"Yep." Megan said.

We followed Bridget all the way to the center of the room where we saw Corina, bitterly, cleaning the table. She looked up and was surprised to see the three of us. She welcomed us and went back to a table where there was a cup of tea. She sat down and soon began drinking. Then we heard a loud crash. I looked towards the source of the sound and saw that a blonde haired girl—no more than fifteen years of age—on the floor with broken china plates all around her.

"Kikki, how many set of china plates have you broken?" we looked towards the owner of the voice and saw that it was a male—who looked around the age of eighteen—with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Two, but I was trying out this cool trick when I suddenly slipped and fell." She said.

"Doesn't matter, just clean it up." he said.

He was about to walk away when we heard a yelp. I turned around to see Bridget slipping on a piece of broken china with our orders. I excused myself from the table—since I was taught to always excuse myself from the table no matter the circumstance—and went to grab the orders before they onto the floor. I grabbed the order with my left hand and held onto Bridget with my right. She looked at me surprised and I just helped her steady herself. Once she was upright and balanced, I went back to my table with the orders—Bridget following silently. After I placed the orders on the table, Bridget took the tray out of my hands, told me to sit and enjoy my order. Before she left, she thanked me for helping her out earlier. I told her your welcome and she went back to waitressing.

"You know that the blonde hair guy is staring at you with intense eyes." Meg commented.

"Oh, I know." They looked at me oddly. "I can sense that he's staring at me."

"You and your six sense." Mimi said.

After we finished, Bridget brought us the check and we headed to the cash register. The cashier for the moment was a girl—who looked seventeen maybe eighteen—with raven, or purple (it's hard to tell), hair. Mimi and Meg squealed so loud that everyone in the room became silent.

"Oh my gosh," Mimi began.

"It's Renée Roberts." Finished Meg.

"Can we have your auto—" they began, but I interrupted them by pushing them aside.

"Sorry about that." I said. She just nodded and said nothing.

I paid for our orders, with the protest from Mimi and Meg, and began to leave. I sensed two pairs of intense eyes staring at me. I turned around and saw Renée and the blonde haired guy staring at me. I shook my head and continued out they door. When I arrived home I saw that mother was talking to someone on the phone. I waited until she finished talking to talk to her.

Once she was done and she turned around and saw me, I told her that I wanted to talk to her. She nodded and we went to my room. Once there I closed the door and sat on my bed while she went and sat on my computer chair.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Do you remember the name of the café that you used to work in while you were a Mew Mew?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's Café Mew Mew or Mew Mew Café."

"Remember the girls from the park?" she nodded her head. "They're mews, aren't they?"

"Yeah, but you can't tell them you're a mew just yet. You have to wait until when you're in, or they're in a, situation that involves you to reveal who you really are."

"You mean when they can't defeat a chimera all on their own?"

"Yes; when that happens you will have to reveal who you are." She said.

"Okay, but what if they figure out?" I ask, remembering the intense stares from the blonde guy and Renée.

"Then you tell them. Until one of the latter happens, you absolutely can't tell them." She said sternly.

"Okay, but can I visit them at their café? I mean I went today with Meg and Mimi since I began walking back home and stumbled upon it, but can I?"

"Sure."

With that she got up, kissed my forehead and told me that dinner will be ready in an hour. Once she closed the door, I got up, changed and began doing my homework. After I finished eating dinner I went back to my room to finish the rest of my homework that I couldn't finish before dinner and then went to sleep.

When I woke up again I had first thought that there was school, but soon realized that it was the weekend. So I got up and did my morning routine. After I finished changing I went downstairs to eat breakfast. Five minutes after I began eating breakfast, Minimew came rushing—flying—in saying "Predacyte alert! Predacyte alert!" I looked at mother and she nodded her head. She told Darren to drive me to where the Predacyte was at and to wait for and assist me.

Once we got there we saw that Corina and the others were fighting the Predacyte and that the blonde hair guy and a brunette were at the sidelines giving them advice when needed. They saw us and got distracted. The Predacyte attacked all six of them and they rammed into the wall. They tried to get up but couldn't because the rammed hurt them a lot. I remembered what my mother told me last night and was about to transform when I felt Darren grab my wrist.

"Don't; you can't reveal yourself to them yet."

"Yes I can. Mother said that I can show them who I am when they can't defeat a chimera on their own or when they figure out whom I am. Guess one of the latter happened, now if you'll excuse me they need my help." With that I walked away from him and called out. "Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis!"

They stared at me wide eyed. I briefly looked at them and placed my attention back at the chimera. It began to attack me, but I dodged. Until a little boy stumbled upon the battle. The chimera was about to attack him, but I went in front and pushed the boy out of the way and towards Darren. Yet I couldn't dodge the attack. It hit me straight on and sent me flying to a tree. I rammed into the tree but got up again.

"Strawberry Bell!" I called out. "Full Power!"

With that the chimera disappeared and the mutated rat went back to being an ordinary rat. Minimew went up to the Predacyte and swallowed it. I transformed back to my non-mew form and so did the others. Kikki ran up to me and engulfed me in a hug.

"Yay! We finally found our leader!" she said jumping up and down.

"How can we make sure that she's one of us?" Corina asked.

_That's a stupid question._ I thought to myself.

"She is." Someone said. I turned around and saw my mother standing there with four other women.

"Mother!" the girls and I said. We looked at each other and laughed.

"So she's one of us?" Corina asked.

"Yes, she is. She always has. It's just that Sakura here had made sure that you girls didn't find out until a situation rised up in which Zoey was forced to transform in front of you." Her mother said.

"Oh." They all said.

But then my mother surprised me by heading up to the blonde hair and hugging him. He stiffened, but then relaxed.

"Nice to see you again Elliot." _So that's Elliot._ I thought to myself.

"Nice to meet you." He said. "But how do you know me?"

"I knew your parents. The girls' mothers and I used to be mews, but then when we had our daughters our powers were passed onto them, but then when they were eight their powers went to 'sleep', so to say, but just recently when you moved back and started up with the research again, their powers awakened. Plus you were in my and Shintaro's wedding, but you were only a new born baby, recently released from the hospital. Then I heard about your parents deaths. We wanted to go and check up on you, but we couldn't because when Zoey heard about the fire over the news—since your father was a famous scientist—she sensed that it was chimera and a strong one. So we knew that going back there with no powers—and with the girls not fully trained to use their powers—was risky. But I was agonized in knowing that we couldn't be there to save your parents."

"Mom." I said.

"It's alright. They would understand and so do I." he said. Then he turned around and faced me. "Now since you're the leader of the mews, I expect you to work at the café."

"What?" I said in disbelief. "I'm not working at the café. I have school and an after school club to think about." I said.

"No you don't." he said. "You can still be in your after school club, but I expect you to come and work at the café. The mews need you and you need them. This is not a solo thing. It's a group effort."

"But—"

"Zoe-honey," mother began, "you're working at Café Mew Mew. And that's a mother's orders, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." I said.

"Good."

With that the girls' mothers left along with my mother. Darren told mom that he was going to stay with me. She nodded her head and went into her blue car. Once they all drove off we all just stood there in awkward silence. That was until Elliot spoke up.

"Alright girls, we have work to do."

"What work?" Darren asked.

"Well we have to open the café. And your sister has to help out."

I sighed and began walking towards the café. I followed the girls to the back room and began changing to the uniform that was giving to me by Wesley, the brunette guy, after he introduced himself. When I put it on it fit me perfectly. I had a suspicious feeling that Wesley already knew who I was and that he was keeping in contact with my mother. I placed that thought in the back of my mind and headed out to work. The first people to come into the café were Meg and Mimi.

They looked at me and bombarded me with a lot of questions.

"Guys can you be quiet?" I asked. "You're giving me a headache. Plus I was forced into this job. It's not like I wanted to work here."

"Than how were you forced?" Meg asked. I swear she's going to be a good detective or police officer one day.

"My mother knows the boss, Elliot—you know blonde haired guy." I said to them. They nodded their heads and I continued. "Yeah well she forced me into this."

"Oh. That's nice." They said.

"Que nice, que nada!" I said. "I was forced _against me own will_." I said through gritted teeth.

"Still, you get to work with cute guys and the famous Renée Roberts." Mimi said. I sweat dropped. "And don't go all Spanish on us. We maybe in the same honors Spanish, but we still barely understand half of what the teacher is saying."

"Speak for yourself." Meg said. Mimi looked at her confused. "You're the only one that doesn't understand half of what the teacher is saying. Zoey and I on the other hand do."

With that said I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with Elliot.

"Get back to work Zoey."

"Yeah, yeah." I said drearily. "I'll get right on it."

With that he sighed and went to the stairs and headed upstairs. When he was out of sight I took their order and went to the kitchen to give it to Wesley. As soon as it was done I began heading to their table when a loud crash was heard. I turned around and saw Bridget on the floor with Kikki on top of her and china plates broken and scattered all around them. I sighed and continued walking to the table. I gave Meg and Mimi their order and went to help pick up the china plates. By now Elliot had come back downstairs to see what had occurred. He began scolding Bridget and Kikki a little, but I got the sense that he was doing in it half-heartedly.

After I finished picking up the pieces, or so I thought, I began walking back to the kitchen to ask Wesley with what do I do with them. But as soon as I take the first step—since I hadn't noticed that I missed a piece—I slip on the piece of china and fall down. The pieces scattered again. I heard laughing and turned around to glare and Mimi and Meg, but then I soon began laughing. They knew that I could never glare at the full-heartedly. I got up and began picking up the pieces once again with the help of Kikki and Bridget. I began walking to the kitchen when I heard Elliot make a comment.

"Looks like we have another klutz."

"Hey, I'm not a klutz. I just didn't see that piece of broken china there is all." I said getting mad at him. I wondered how he managed to get me mad at him so easily.

"Yeah well as long as you don't break any more china other than the ones that are going to get broken because of Bridget and Kikki, then we're good."

"Yeah, well you know what?" I said. "I don't care. If I fall and break them, well I break them. You con suck it up and be a man or go to your room and cry like a baby."

With that I huffed and headed to the kitchen, by now the café was loaded with customers and they witnessed the whole scene. When I entered the kitchen, Wesley told me to leave them on the counter that we'll throw them out later. I sighed and placed them on the counter. I was bout to head out when Wesley called my name and briefly stopped me.

"You know, Elliot didn't mean what he said." He explained. "He sometimes acts like a kid and half the time doesn't know what he's saying. He cares for you girls. Before we awakened your powers, he tested out the mew project on himself. He isn't compatible with the DNA, but he wanted to make sure that it was safe for you girls. The draw back for him was that he was only able to transform into a cat for ten minutes. More than that and he'll be a cat forever. So, forgive him."

"I will. And I hope he'll forgive me too. I shouldn't have exploded on him like that. I mean with after everything he's been through, but he just gets under my skin. And I just met him. But I will."

With that I walked to the stairs and head up to his room. The door was slightly ajar and I peaked in. His room is fairly empty other than a bed with white sheet and a computer. Then I saw him walk in front of his window with no shirt on and his button of his jeans unbuttoned. The door opened more and he turned around. I blushed immediately and he quickly put a shirt on.

"Don't you ever knock?"

"I don, but the door was slightly open and—ah! I don't need to explain myself to you." I said.

"So what do you want?"

"I just came to apologize for exploding on you like that. Wesley told me everything that you did."

"Yeah well, apology accepted. And I guess I should apologize to, so sorry."

"Yeah, I forgive you." I said. "But I won't feel sorry for you got it."

"Got it, bit how'd you know that I don't want pity?"

"Gut feeling." I said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

With that I walked out of his room and continued working. When we finally closed up the café, I followed Darren to the car. The Corina and Renée already had a means of transportation, but since Kikki and Bridget didn't Darren offered to drive them home. At first they declined, but I persisted and they finally accepted. I bid Wesley goodbye and began heading out the door until I was stopped by Elliot. I told Darren to go ahead and that I'll catch up to him. Elliot told me that from Mondays to Fridays I would enter work as soon as my after school club ended—which was at four. I told him fine and bid him goodnight.

When Darren and I arrived home, mother asked me how work went. I told her fine, but she asked for details. I knew that the gears in her head were spinning. I told her that I wasn't hungry and that I was going to bed early. Once my head hit my pillow, I fell asleep instantly. Who would have guessed that I would have been really tired from only a few hours of work? But I guess fighting the chimera and getting rammed into a tree had something to do with that. Can't believe that now I find myself anxious for what will come with being with the other mews, Wesley and Elliot. Guess I'll find out.

* * *

><p>Read and Review.<p>

Feedback is always welcomed. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Finally Chapter two of Mew Mew Power. Sorry to all of you guys who waited for this. Even though it's probably only two of you, but that's enough for me.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

It's been a week since I started working with the other mews. So far everything was going great. Meg and Mimi have been coming to the café with me after school—though they leave two hours before my shift ends. So far this week there hasn't been any chimeras attacking innocent bystanders so the girls and I have been taking a break from fighting. In school during lunch Corina, Bridget, Kikki, Renée, Mimi, Meg and I have been eating together. The students in our school found it weird, but didn't voice out their thoughts. Guess they were afraid of Renée, since she has a cold expression during school but when we're alone she lets the façade fall. It's pretty funny though. There was once an incident just two days after I became their leader. It was after school. The girls had stayed to watch me during cheer practice. The guy's soccer practice had ended early and they stuck around to watch since some of them had girlfriends who were on the team.

After practice ended and I was getting my bag, the captain came up to me and began chatting with me. I began feeling a little bit uncomfortable as soon as he began getting into my personal space. I began backing away until I bumped into someone. I turned around and saw that it was Renée. She was staring blankly at the guy and he looked at her—glaring. He reached out to get me when Renée glared at him. She threatened him saying—and these are her exact words—"I wouldn't try anything if I were you. I may be famous and I may be a girl, but come near her again and make her uncomfortable and you will find yourself in the hospital for a month tops. Maybe more, I haven't decided yet. So if you know what's good for you…get lost."

Poor sucker gulped, became pale and scrammed with his tail between his legs. After about a minute of my brain registering what happened I busted out laughing. I looked at Renée and she had a smirk on her face. I thanked her and we began walking back to the girls. They had looks of confusion on their faces. They asked what happened, but I told them not to worry. They just shrugged their shoulders and began getting up. Since then all the guys—who were somewhat perverted or downright perverted—stayed a good distance away from me. That's why the students didn't voice out their opinions on us eating together. Good thing. Who knows what other threat Renée can come up?

"So…" Renée began while the girls and I where heading to me cheer practice. Since as captain it's mandatory that I be there.

"So?" I asked.

"No guys have come up to you while I'm not around?"

"Nope; guess they're too scared since they think that I'll probably go to you and tattle." I chuckled.

"If they do, come and tell me. I don't want you mother chewing me out for not protecting you or Elliot for that matter."

"Okay." Was all I said.

I wondered why she mentioned Elliot, but I didn't pay attention to it because we had arrived where the rest of my cheer squad was at. I placed my bags next to them and headed out to the field to practice. I told my team about a new routine and began showing them the basic moves. I heard a gasp from one of the girls and turned around to see what she gasped at. Sitting on the bleachers with Renée and the others was Elliot and Wesley. I wondered why they came, but I shook my head. I had no time to worry about why they came. I clapped my hands and gained the attention of the girls.

"Ignore my boss and the chef." I said since they knew that after practice I went to work at the café that they all go to. I have seen some of them there. "We have to practice for homecoming. We're the one starting and the ones ending, so we have to get two routines down. This new routine will be for the ending of homecoming. Now for the beginning I want to start with the first routine we've ever learned." With that we all got into place.

I plugged in my iPod on the mini stereo that we have. I put on an upbeat song and went to stand in my place. As soon as an upbeat came I made the first moves which were a back flip hand stand with my legs vertically spread. The rest of the girls followed suit. We continued to do fast and difficult moves since this routine is to get the crowd pumped up; the end of the routine involves me to do two front flips from all the way in the back. Once I do the second front flip I have to push myself into the air and do a couple of front flips while spinning. Then I land on my feet vertically up and once that happens I grab my right foot and lift it up next to me. And that's the end of the routine. Once the song ended we all came out of our positions. I shook my body a little and went to get my water from my bag.

When I arrived to my bag I got compliments from the girls and Wesley. Elliot said nothing but I didn't mind. I guess he's just not the type to sit down and watch cheerleading. I was about to head back—with my water bottle in hand—when I heard Elliot speak up.

"That was good, for someone who probably just started." He said smirking.

I turned around abruptly and stomped up to him. "Hey! I did not just start. I've been a cheerleader since the first grade. So if you have nothing good to say to me about my performances then do me a favor and…SHUT UP!"

With that I walked down the bleachers and headed back to the felid. Everyone was looking at me surprised. I told the girls not to worry—that we should head back to practice. I gave them a few pointers on the routine that we just did. I told them we would be changing a few things. I explained to them what and they quickly mastered it. After we practiced that routine a second time I began teaching them the new routine that we would be doing at the end of homecoming.

This routine involves being partners with the male cheerleaders. We each partnered up with a male and I soon began instructing them on what to do. When they finally got the basics down I went to my iPod and put on a different song on. This one's upbeat, but it has a hint of salsa to it. Once the intro began—which is slow beat—I went to stand in place. I began counting then I told the girls to move their hips when I did. As soon as an upbeat came I moved my hips and the rest of them followed. Soon we were facing the guys and they had one hand in theirs and an arm around the waist. The way you do when you're going to waltz. Except we were closer and we had to kind of grind.

After that we let go and did the moves that I taught them. When the song was nearing the end we went back to the positions we were in before and salsa a little bit. When the song came to an end, all the girls were up in the air—one of the guys hands on our buts, non-perversely, and the other one holding our left or right foot. The girls on my right had their right legs how I had it in the end of the first routine, while the girls on my left held their left leg. I, on the other hand, was up in the air upside down. My head was facing down while my legs were in the air horizontally. My partnered male was holding me in the air with his arms stretched up as much as he could. When the song ended we all got out of the positions. We all clapped for not making a mistake on the first try.

"Well," I said huffing, "that was good for the first try. If we keep practicing it can be better. Now guys, how many of you been having trouble in lifting your partners?" none of them raised their hands. "Okay then, remember who you were partnered up with cause that's who'll you'll be with in other partner routines. Now with that said you all can go and have a good rest. Practice will be every Monday, Wednesdays and Fridays. Since today's Thursday we don't have practice until Monday. Now one last word of advice for you guys, practice whenever you have free time and just practice the basic moves; the more difficult ones will be done as a team. You may leave."

With that everyone dispersed except for my partner.

"Zoey?" he said.

"Yeah?" I said facing him; I had my iPod and water bottle in hand.

"Would you like to…um…go out with me sometime?"

"I'm sorry I can't; it's got nothing to do with you. I just have a lot on my plate and I'm just not ready to date. Sorry."

"It's alright. I finally got that off my chest." I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Oh and by the way you're not as heavy as you look. You're very light."

"Really?" I asked surprised; I mean with the way I eat sweets I thought I would be heavy.

"Really; you're lighter than any of the other girls on the team that I've lifted up."

"Thanks."

"No prob. Now I have to go. Bye." He said walking the opposite way.

"Bye!" I called out to his retreating back.

I was glad that he took the rejection well. If he didn't I wondered what I would've done. When I walked back to my bag I got more compliments from the girls and Wesley. I subconsciously was waiting for Elliot to say something sarcastic about my routine, but was surprised by what he said and the sincerity.

"That, strawberry, was amazing."

"T-thanks." I said mentally kicking myself for stuttering; then I remembered that he called me 'strawberry.' "Why'd you call me strawberry?"

"That's my new nick name for you. Why? Don't like it?"

"Nah, I'm fine with it. I was just wondering." I said.

With that I went up ahead to where the other girls were at. When we arrived to the café, Elliot and Wesley got things ready while the girls and I went to change into our work clothes. When we came out Elliot went to open the doors. Two minutes after the doors were opened many school girls appeared. Guess they were waiting close by for the café to open.

Once we closed up the café my phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Zoe-honey?"

"Mom? What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Well your father and I have to leave to head to America. My younger sister's husband has gotten in an accident and she wants me to take care of her two twin babies. You know since they're only two." She said.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Right now." She said. "We're at the airport. You brother's on his way back home."

"Okay. See you when you get back. Give him my best of wishes and tell auntie not to lose hope. That everything will be fine." I said.

"Alright, bye honey."

"Bye mommy." I said.

When I hung up Kikki came up to me. "What wrong? Did something happen to your parents or brother?"

"No; just that my aunt's husband in America has gotten into an accident and she asked for my parents to be there to watch her twin babies that are two. Darren is on his way back home, but it'll take awhile since the airport is far away." I said heading to the changing room.

"Oh, okay."

With that we all changed out of our uniforms. When I began walking out of the café with the girls Wesley stopped me.

"Zoey are you sure its okay for you to go home by yourself?" the others stared; wondering the same thing.

"It's fine. I'm going to stop by a store to get some thing that I'll need to make dinner. Darren should be home by the time dinner's ready. Don't worry I'll be okay."

"Alright, but let Elliot walk you home." He said.

"Honestly it's oka—"

"Let's go Zoey." Elliot said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the café.

The rest of the girls just stared in surprise but shrugged their shoulders and went their own way. As we walked we stopped by a grocery store that was still open and I went to get what I needed for dinner. Once I finished paying, Elliot helped me carry the bags. When we arrived home I saw that Darren still hadn't arrived. I unlocked the door and told Elliot to come in; he placed the bags down on kitchen table and he was about to leave when I stopped him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can you stay until Darren arrives? Honestly now that I think about it, it would be great not to be in this house all alone. It makes it look bigger that what it is and really lonely." I said.

"Than why'd you tell Wesley that you would be fine?" he said sitting down on the kitchen chair.

"I thought I would, but then when you came along I got used to your company. So you leaving now would make me feel lonely. Since it's only six and Darren would probably be home by seven thirty which is the time when dinner would be ready."

"Fine, but next time say what you really want."

"Kay." I said and began preparing the things I need for dinner.

Once dinner was ready I heard the front door open followed by Darren calling my name and saying that he was home. When he came into the kitchen he stopped abruptly when he saw Elliot.

"What's _he_ doing here?" he sneered.

"Darren, be nice." I scolded him. "He kept me company while you came back from the airport. And if he didn't I would probably be in a corner in fetal position wishing I wasn't alone." I said. "Now apologize for the rude behavior." I said going into mother mode.

This always happens when the two of us are alone. Darren acts like a little child when mom and dad are away and I have to act like the grown up, but when our parents are here he acts like the adult that he's supposed to be. He's so fake sometimes.

"No." he said childishly.

"Yes."

"No.

"Darren! Do it now or you're going to get hurt." I threatened.

"No."

"Fine by me." I said. "Elliot can you stir the spaghetti. It's almost done give it like three-four more minutes than you can turn the gas off."

"Hn." He said getting up and taking the wooden spoon away from me.

I advance towards Darren, since he had he back to me, and spun kicked him into the wall.

"Hey!" he said getting up and rubbing his face since that's what hit the wall.

"Told you, you were going to get hurt; now apologize or you'll get worse."

He gulped and grumbled an apology. Elliot nodded and Darren went to sit at the table. I turned off the gas and Elliot began to leave. I asked him if he wanted to stay and have dinner with us. He began to object and for some reason my face fell. When he saw this he agreed immediately. I smiled at him and began to serve the food. As soon as Elliot sat down Darren began to give him death glares. Elliot returned some as well but stopped when I appeared to give them their food. I smacked Darren on top of the head and he stopped with the glares. Once I sat down the three of us began eating. Once dinner was over I told Darren to do the dishes. He began to refuse, but I gave him a glare that said 'You dare challenge me a Mew?' He paled and went into the kitchen to start washing the dishes.

I walked Elliot to the door and apologized for Darren's behavior. He said that it was fine and that it was the most entertainment he's had since eight years ago. I suddenly remembered that his parents died when he was ten. So I told him that if he ever wants more entertainment to come by anytime when my parents are home and when Darren has his friends over for dinner and that I'll call him when that'll be. He agreed and began to leave. I waved him goodbye and he waved back, a small smile on his face. When I went back in I saw Darren shaking his head in disapproval.

"What?"

"I don't want that guy anywhere near you. I don't trust him."

"Don't worry and stop being overprotective. You have no idea what he's been through."

"And you do?" he asked sharply.

"Yes I do. Wesley explained a lot of things to me. So yeah, I do kind of know what he's going through."

"Still, I don't want that guy anywhere near you."

"Quit being an overprotective brother. If mother and father trust him than so should you. And if you ever bad mouth Elliot again I won't forgive you. He did nothing wrong."

With that I went upstairs and into my room. I closed, locked the door and plugged my iPod touch into the built-in-stereo in my room. I went to my playlist, found the name Cascada and tapped it. Soon the song 'Everytime I Hear Your Name' came on. I put a lot of volume and began doing my homework. After the song ended I heard a knock on my door. I unlocked it and opened the door. I looked at Darren while he looked at the floor.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"What for?" I said knowing fully well why he was apologizing; I just wanted to hear it from him.

"I didn't mean to bad mouth Elliot. It's just that I don't want to see you fall for a guy that's going to end up hurting you."

"I'm not going to fall for Elliot." I said reassuring him. "He's my boss. And if I did and he felt the same way, I doubt he'll hurt me. Mother said that he's the type of person to treasure something or _someone_."

"Alright, but if you do fall for a guy that hurts you come and tell me and I'll kick his as—"

"Darren! Keep in mind about my virgin ears." I said interrupting him.

He chuckled, kissed my forehead and bid me goodnight. I bid him goodnight and closed the door. By now the song 'What Hurts the Most' was playing. I finished my homework by the time 'Because the Night' came on. As soon as it did I began signing and dancing to it. When I looked at my alarm clock and saw that the time was eleven, I got ready for bed.

When I woke up the next day, I yawned…a lot. _Stupid cat genes_, I thought. After I finished getting ready I went downstairs and saw that Darren was up and making breakfast. I sat down and he gave me a plate. I scarffed it down and began getting up. He looked at me confused and I told him I was late for school. He asked me why I didn't take my bike to school and I told him that I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

"How're you gonna draw attention to yourself?"

"Oh yeah, so a girl arriving on a motorcycle to school is not going to draw attention?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, but just take it. You barely use it. I mean father got it for you so you could use it." He said.

"True, but I never asked for it." I said.

"I know, but he gave it to you so you could use it for moments like this. Now just take the damn bike." He said throwing the keys at me.

"Fine!" I said catching the flying keys.

With that I went to the garage, opened the door and got on my bike. Once I finished backing out Darren closed the garage door. I waved goodbye to him as he waved back and soon I was driving down the road. I reached school grounds with ten minutes to spare before the bell rang. I saw that every student was gapping at my bike and me. Mimi, Meg and the other girls came my way as soon as they recognized that it was me. They began asking questions, but I told them that I'll tell them later during lunch. They nodded their heads and we walked to our respective homerooms. Once the bell for lunch rang, Mimi, Meg, Corina, Bridget and I headed to the school's roof to meet up with Kikki and Renée. When we were all settled down and had our lunches out, they all looked at me.

"What?" I asked them, eyebrow raised.

"You said that you were going to explain about the bike that you came with today." Corina said.

"Oh, that." I said. They nodded their heads. "I was late for school so Darren told me to take the motorcycle that my dad got for me in cases like these or to just use it in general."

"But why a bike?" Bridget asked.

"I don't know. Guess he was to jittery to get me a car instead. No—wait—scratch that. I do have a car. He got it for me for when I officially took my place as the leader of the mews for when I would have to take you girls to the location."

"What type of car did he get you?" Renée asked.

"He got me a Ford Focus ST, year 2012."

"Dude!" Kikki said. We looked at her. "That car just recently came out. How'd you get it so fast? And doesn't it cost a lot of money?"

"Yeah." I said. "My dad was partners with um...a famous scientist so he has connections and the money really isn't much of a problem." They were about to ask, but I interrupted them. "Don't ask. It's hard to explain. Let's just say that my parents have jobs that pay really well."

"Oh." They said.

Then the bell signaling the ending of lunch rang. We all headed back to class. Once in class we went to our seats; for some reason I got this unky feeling that something was going to happen. When the bell ending school rang I got up from my seat, picked my things up and headed out the door. The girls were behind me in an instant asking why I was in a hurry. I told them that I have this unky feeling and that I need to get somewhere quickly. Corina, Bridget, Kikki and Renée said that they would go with me, but I told them not to. They kept on persisting but Mimi and Meg told them to trust me. I got on my bike and told them to tell Elliot that I might arrive a little bit later than my time of arrival for work was. They nodded their heads and I drove off.

"Predacyte alert! Predacyte alert!" Mini Mew said beside me.

I turned to my right and came face to face with a huge mutated lion cub disturbing an amusement park. I got off my bike and went to a secluded area. I pulled out my pendant and kissed it. I transformed and went out to fight the chimera. I yelled for my weapon and was about to attack when this knife-dagger thing came at my hand and knocked out my strawberry bell. I turned around and came face to face with this alien looking guy—who by the way is floating in the air. He smiled at me and I grimaced. He came straight at me and pinned me to a tree.

"Hello kitty-kat." He said.

I grimaced again. "Who're you and what do you want?"

"One: you; two: for the humans to parish and for the Cyniclons to rule." He was coming near my face when he was interrupted.

"Get away from her!" we looked and saw the other girls.

"Well looks like kitty-kat has friends." He said.

I used that moment to straight punch him in the face. He separated from me and I fell to the ground. I felt someone help me up. I turned around and came face to face with Elliot. He had a look of rage on his face. He was about to say something when I heard a yell. I turned around and saw a little girl in front of the mutated lion. I grabbed my strawberry bell and went towards them. I yelled out my attack, but it did nothing. I pushed the girl out of the way and got clawed at. I flew into a bench.

"Uh-wah!" I yelled. I got up and attacked once again.

Yet it still did nothing. The others attacked it and it affected the cub a little bit. I attacked one last time and that did the trick. The jelly-fish like thing separated itself from the lion cub. Mini Mew swallowed the jelly-fish like thing. I began walking to them, but soon my vision became blurry and I started falling forward.

"Zoey!" I heard them yell.

* * *

><p>Read And Review.<p>

:)


	3. Chapter 3

Finally Chapter Three. Sorry to everyone who's been waiting for this. My teacher talks to much. I didn't work on this at home cuz my computer's far too slow. Also, I've been playing this awsome game called Castle Age and it rocks! Just saying, but that's no excuse to make y'all wait so much. So thank you to everyone who's rviewed and to the peeple who've been reading this since chapter one. And sorry if the chapter kind of sucks. As I wrote it I lost track of what I was writing. If it jumps around a lot, I apologize in advance. Sorry.

**disclaimer:** I do not own Mew Mew Power/Tokyo Mew Mew. Cuz if I did than Elliot and Zoey would have gotten together instead of Zoey and the tree hugger Mark.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

_Elliot:_

Wesley and I were busy preparing for the café to open for the day when I got this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Then the girls entered with Zoey's friends trailing behind them. I asked them where Zoey was at and they said that she had this 'unky'—the same exact word she used—feeling. That she told them to tell me that she would arrive to work a bit later. The feeling in the pit of my stomach worsened and I became worried though I didn't show it. I told the mews to go change and get to work. They nodded their heads and went to the changing rooms. When they came out, Renée went to open the café doors. As soon as she did that Minimew came flying in saying 'Predacyte alert! Predacyte alert! Zoey's in trouble! Zoey's in trouble! She needs help! She needs help!' I looked around to see if Zoey's friends were around and when I saw that they weren't I heaved a sigh of relief. I looked at the girls and told them to go ahead and help Zoey—that I'll catch up to them soon.

They went out the back and transformed into their Mew forms. I went into the kitchen and saw that Zoey's friends—whose names I really should learn—talking with Wesley. I looked at Wesley and told him that the girls and I were going to go out and do some emergency things that need to be done; to open the café and have these girls work for the time that we're not here. They cheered and went to put there things in the back. Once they left the room Wesley asked if it was chimera. I nodded and said that Zoey needs help. He nodded his head and gave me the keys to the red sports car that we have. I held the keys tightly in my hand as I headed to the car. I entered the passenger door and started up the car. Soon I was zooming down the street and heading to the place where Zoey would be at. I arrived and saw that this alien looking guy had Zoey pinned to a tree.

"Let her go!" I looked and saw that the other girls were here.

"Looks like kitty-kat has friends." He said.

Zoey used that moment to punch the alien in the face. He let go of her and she dropped to the ground. I went to help her up. She turned around and faced me. I was seeing red for the way that the alien was close to her—for some reason, though I don't know why—and I was mad that she came here without telling me that a Predacyte was attacking. I was about to say something but was interrupted when we heard a scream. We turned around and saw a little girl in front of the Predacyte. Zoey grabbed her strawberry bell and attacked the chimera, though it did nothing. She pushed the little girl out of the way and got hit by the lion cub's claw. She was flown straight into a bench.

"Uh-wah!" She yelled.

She got up and attacked again; and once again it did no good. The other mews helped her out by attacking them. That's when the Predacyte got hurt. Zoey attacked one last time and it did the trick. The infuser separated from the lion cub and Minimew swallowed it—the infuser. Zoey began walking towards us when she began falling. I ran to her and caught her before she hit the floor.

"Zoey!" The other mews yelled running towards us.

I saw that she was beginning to de-transform and ran to a secluded area before anyone can see it. The other girls followed. Once Zoey got out of her mew state, the others went back to their human forms. I told them to go back to the café and get changed and to meet me at the hospital with Wesley. They asked about the café and I told them to tell Wesley to close up immediately. I went to the car and placed Zoey in the back seat lying down. I didn't care that she was getting blood all over the seat; all I cared about was her getting better. Once I arrived at the hospital I carried her inside and asked for my personal doctor immediately. He knows everything about the mew project and the mews since he had assisted father with the equipment and other things. He came to us immediately and asked what happened. I told him to get me room first and that I'll explain to him there. He grabbed a chart asked for her name. I told him and he wrote it down. He asked for other information, but I told him that I don't have it. That he should call her parents—though I don't know if they arrived home already. He nodded his head and led me to one of the personal rooms that he has there for me in cases like these. I placed Zoey on the bed and he asked, once again, what happened. I told him and he began to examine her.

"Well when she was flown into the bench, her back was scrapped. Its deep, but it didn't hit anything important. But we do have to get this bleeding stopped. If not then she'll die."

With that he began to stop the bleeding. My phone began to ring; I took it out and stepped outside. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Wesley.

"Wesley?" I asked.

"_Elliot? Which room are you in?"_

"The room that we have here for the mews." I said.

"_Right; we're on our way."_ He said then hung up.

I put my phone away and went back to into the room. By now the doctor had gotten the bleeding stopped and her bandaged up. He said that she should wake up within a few seconds, minutes or hours. That it's uncertain. I nodded my head in understanding and then he left the room. I went to the comfortable chair there and sat down. I looked at her and got this feeling in my stomach. I was feeling nervous, my heart was pounding, my hands were shaking slightly ad I had butterflies in my stomach. I wondered what was wrong with me; especially since I never felt anything like this before. I heard the knob to the door turn slightly and composed myself before whoever was going to enter was going to see me like this—emotions showing on my face. I turned my head when the door opened. In stepped Wesley and the other mews. They looked at me then at Zoey. The girls headed towards Zoey and Wesley came my way.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Stabilized; she was slammed into a bench and scrapped her back. The wound was deep and doc said that if he didn't get the bleeding stopped she would have died. He said that nothing important was hit." I said looking at the floor.

"It's not your fault." He said.

"Then why does it seem like it?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders but his gaze was firmly placed on me; like he was waiting for me to tell him something important. The girls came towards us and said that they were going to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Wesley and I nodded our heads and they left. Wesley went to sit in the hospital chair next to Zoey's bed and looked at her. I wondered what he thought about her; if he liked her something. _Why do I care? She's just an employee,_ I thought. I got this pain feeling in my heart and an unknown emotion—anger?—came to me. _What's this feeling?_ I thought to myself again. I got up and went towards her bed. I stood there looking at the heart's monitor. So far she's fine, but I wondered when she would wake up. I was about to head back to the chair when I heard shuffling. I faced her once again and saw her eyes flutter open.

"Zoey."

_Zoey:_

The last thing I heard was a bunch of people calling my name, and then everything was a blank. I felt like I was falling in a bottomless pit. Everything was black until a multi-colored light surrounded me. I looked around frantically until I came face to face with a black cat with pink eyes. The cat transformed into a girl. When I could see clearly I saw that it was me in my mew for.

_Zoey._

_Yes?_

_Don't give up._

_I'm not._ I said.

_Yes you are. You can easily wake up, but why aren't you?_ I shrugged my shoulders. _See. Don't worry Elliot's not mad—more so he's worried. Right now I'm guessing his emotions are taking over his 'cool façade' that he's had since his parents died. But he's worried remember he tested it out on himself before he reactivated all of the mews powers. Though he didn't know about it._

_Guess you're right._

_So what are you going to do?_

_Wake up._

_Good._ She said disappearing. _Oh and remember to tell him how you feel._

_Wait—what? Hold on! What do you mean!_

But she had already disappeared. I sighed and tried to move my body. I felt it shift than I decided to try and open my eyes. I felt them flutter than soon open. My vision was kind of blurry at first, but then I saw Elliot standing near my bed clearly.

"Zoey." He said.

"Elliot?" I said opening my eyes more. "Where am I?"

"Whoa—wait. Don't get up." He said pushing me back down. "You're at the hospital. After you finished off the chimera you fainted. I brought you here."

"Hospital?" I said dazed. "Wait! Hospital! Why a hospital?" I asked facing him. "Don't you know that they can find out about our secret?"

"Not really." I looked at him confused. "I have a personal doctor who worked with my father on helping him with the mew project equipment."

"Oh." I said. I looked around and saw Wesley sitting in the chair next to me.

He looked at me and smiled. I smiled I smiled back at him. Then the door busted open; I looked towards it and in stepped Darren. He looked Elliot and glared. Elliot glared back. I rolled my eyes at their antics. Darren came towards me and asked if I was okay. I said I was fine just a little in pain. He turned around and faced Elliot once again. He demanded to know what happened to me. Elliot was about to speak when I interrupted him. He glared at me half-heartedly, but I paid no attention to it.

"Darren it's not his fault." He looked at me confused. "After school I grabbed my bike and headed to the amusement park. I had an unky feeling and decided to follow it. I told the girls to tell Elliot that I was going to arrive to work late. They asked why and I told them that I was going to see why I got this feeling." I said. "They knew nothing.'

"She's telling the truth." We all looked and saw Renée, Bridget, Corina and Kikki at the doorway. "She told us about the feeling but never told us about what. We only found out until Minimew came flying in saying that Zoey needed help. And that's what happened."

"Explain to me how she got hurt." He said.

"Darren!" I said exasperated. "You know it's my duty. You shouldn't really be surprised about it."

"I'm not." He said glaring at the floor. "If Elliot—here—didn't come and re-activated your powers none of this would have happened."

"It would have happened sooner or later." I said.

"No it wouldn't have."

"Darren!" I yelled and he looked at me. "What do you really want?"

"For you not to be a Predacyte—fighting person." He said looking at the floor once again.

"So you don't want me to be a _freak_?" I asked tears in my eyes.

"No; I never said that." He said defensively.

"But it was implied." I said.

He looked at me and then exploded. "Okay! Fine! I don't want you to be a 'crime fighting' freak! Happy!"

There was a gasp—from the girls—and then Elliot exploded. "Now that you made your intentions clear…GET OUT!"

Darren turned around and left the room. I looked at the girls and they came my way and engulfed me in a group hug. Once they let go, I looked at Elliot and saw that he was ready to hit someone. We all jumped when my phone rang. Wesley got up and handed it to me. I checked the caller ID and saw that it was mom.

"Mom?"

"Zoe-honey? What's wrong? You sound like you were crying." I explained everything to her. "I'm on my way with your new, adopted, little siblings. I'll explain later. I'll have your father find Darren and talk to him."

"Thanks mom—for everything."

"Sure thing honey."

With that we hung up and the only thing left for me to do is to wait for her to come.

_Darren:_

After I left the hospital I got into my car and went to the place where my family and I always went to hang out on family day and night. When I arrived, I got out of the car and walked to the cliff that over looked an ocean. I felt bad for what I said to Zoey. She's my sister and I'm overprotective of her. Father told me how dangerous it is to be a mew and how he thought he had lost mother many times. I don't want her to go through that. When she was little she once transformed on accident in school. Everyone looked at her as if she was a freak. To them she was. She got teased by and was shunned away from everyone. She had come home in tears and with cuts, bruises, scrapes all over her.

I had comforted her and told her that it was normal for her because of who she is, but the damage was already done. Since then father threw himself into research and came up with the results that mother was just the carrier of the mew genes and powers and that the rightful person to have and wield them was Zoey. Mother, on the other hand, helped Zoey in controlling it. She told her how to keep her emotions and feelings in check. After months of training, Zoey was able to control it. But kids her age still teased her about it. All except for her two best friends. They are the only two that after finding out, stuck with her.

I sighed once again and turned around to walk back to my car. I knew that I had to apologize. Zoey would forgive me. I knew that she always did when I would do something that would either hurt or upset her. As I turned around I came face to face with dad.

"You know you hurt her." He said looking at the ocean.

"I know."

"Seriously what were you thinking? Calling her a freak. She expected it from other people, but never from you. I heard her cry over the phone. She's hurt. You're the second to last person she wanted to hear that from." I wondered who the 'last' person was, but didn't voice it out. "You were there for her when it happened for the first time. And now you messed up big time."

"I know." I said feeling even guiltier.

"You know what you have to do right?"

"Yep. I have a lot of making up to do."

"Yes, yes you do." He said looking at me.

"Dad; how can you make me feel so guilty?' I asked as we walked to our cars.

"It's a gift. I know that you would do the right thing. You just need a little more guilt than what you have to do it right. Because if you're anything like me you'll end up getting your butt on a platter handed to you and you'll have not only your sister mad at you, but your mother too. And you know how long they'll be mad at you." He said.

"I know." I said and we laughed.

We got into our cars and drove off. I wondered how upset Zoey is right now. That or she's mad at me. I'd rather have an upset Zoey over a mad one. Trust me.

_Zoey:_

Once the girls calmed me down the door to my room opened. In stepped mother with the twins on each side holding her hands. She looked at me and smiled a sympathetically. I smiled back at her and then looked at the twins. They're a rare set. A boy and a girl. Aiden—the boy twin—is the oldest by four minutes. He has brown hair with hints of red in it, but it seems browner than the red and has hazel eyes. Jeannine—the girl twin—is the youngest. Her hair is like mine; a mixture of brown and red, but more red, with hazel eyes. They're both sweet hearts. They were looking at their surroundings, then at Wesley, Elliot, Renée, Corina, Bridget and Kikki and then at me.

When they looked at me they smiled a wide toothy grin and their eyes lit up.

"Zowey." They said running up to my bed and climbing it.

I giggled at the way they said my name. They say most or all of the words with a 'w' in it. "Hey there kiddos. How've you been?"

"Pewfect." Aiden said.

"Just dat mommy and daddy aren't hewe no mowe." Jeannine said sadly.

"Hey," I said hugging them, "don't worry. Even though they're not here, they're watching over you. Now don't be sad, you're a part of our family now." I said soothingly.

"Okie." They said smiling up at me.

Then the door to my room opened. In stepped dad with Darren trailing behind him. Dad pecked mom's lips and then turned and looked at me. He smiled and came towards me. He kissed the twins on the top of their heads and then kissed my forehead.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" he asked.

"Fine daddy; my back hurts a little bit, but that's what happens when you're a mew." I said smiling.

"Zoey,"

"Darren." I said.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. I was just upset that the other mews and he" he said pointing to Elliot "were there, but didn't stop you from getting hurt."

"I forgive you." I said. "You know that you have a lot of making and kissing up to do?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Good." I said nodding my head. "And you can start by being nice to Elliot."

"But—"

"Wait." Mom said interrupting him. "Darren wasn't being nice to him?'

"No." I said. "When you guys left Elliot walked me home and stayed until Darren arrived. When he did he gave Elliot a bunch of glares and was being rude. Then Darren told me that he doesn't trust him and to stay away from him." I finished.

"But I had a good reason." He said defending himself.

"Darren Aiden Hanson." Mom said threateningly. "You will apologize to him and you will be nice to him starting from now on, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." He said cringing.

Then the door to my room opened once again and in stepped the doctor. He looked around the room and was surprised at how many people were here. Then he looked at me. He asked how I was g=feeling. I told him that I was okay just that my back hurts.

"Well that's reasonable." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because when you were flown into the bench your back was scrapped. It was deep, but missed vital nervous systems. All we had to do was get the bleeding stopped."

"That explains it." I said.

"Yeah and I brought you here." Elliot said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Sure thing." He said. "But next time be more careful cause after I get the car seats cleaned from _your_ blood, I don't want them to get dirty with _your_ blood again." He said teasingly.

"Oh, well sorry." I said sarcastically. "Next time I'll make sure not to get hurt. . ."

"That's all I ask."

". . . since I won't help stop the Predacyte."

"That's not what I meant.' He said defensively, but I knew that he knew that I was joking.

There was a long silence until Elliot and I busted out laughing. Mom, dad, and Darren looked at each other—confused.

"What just happened?" Darren asked.

"It's their usual routine." Wesley said to them. "He teases her and she returns it."

"Don't they remind you of us?" mother asked father.

"Yeah they do." He said.

Once I stopped laughing I faced the doctor again. "So doc, when do I get to leave?"

"Tomorrow after noon." He said.

With that he walked out of the room. We all began chatting and by the time they noticed they overstayed their welcome. I said goodbye to everyone except for Elliot. He said that he was going to stay. Darren was about to object, but mother silenced him with a stare. Once everyone left and the door was closed, I asked him why he stayed.

"Because I felt like it was my fault—even though it's not."

"Oh, okay." I said. "Now let's get some sleep."

He nodded his head and we closed our eyes. Within a few seconds I found myself fast asleep.

It's been a week since I got out of the hospital and everyone's been making sure that I take it easy. Mimi and Meg have been trying to tell me something, but they were always interrupted. They told me that they'll tell me at the sleepover that Meg's having just for the three of us. I understood why and agreed. I told the other girls and they said that they were okay with it. When I woke up the next day I realized that it was Friday. I changed into my school uniform and headed downstairs for breakfast. I sat down and began eating. As soon as I was done I told mom that I'll be heading to school. She wished me a nice day as I walked out the door. When I arrived to the meeting spot that I have with Mimi and Meg I saw that Renée, Corina, Bridget and Kikki were there too. We walked to school and arrived with ten minutes to spare. Kikki and Renée bid us goodbye and headed to their homerooms. As soon as I sat down in my seat I began to daydream. I came back to reality as soon as I felt Mimi shake me.

"What?" I asked.

"It's time for gym." Corina said.

"Right, let's go." I said getting up.

We went into the locker rooms and began to changing to a white shirt and blue short shorts. Once we changed we headed out. Once the teachers took attendance, the teacher spoke up.

"Listen up ladies, instead of heading out to the track and running the usual two-three laps you're going to be playing pickle ball."

"Pickle ball?" Mimi asked.

"Yes pickle ball." The teacher said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's like ping pong except you use a waffle ball and a paddle." She said. "There was this guy who played with his dog called pickle and then he came up with this game."

"So," I said, "we're going to play a sport named after a dog?" I said.

"Yeah." She said.

"What the hell?" I said.

The teacher ignored my comment and told us to head to the side and wait for the nets to be up. As soon as the nets were up she said to get into groups of two. I was partnered with Renée while Corina was partnered with Bridget, Mimi with Meg and Kikki with a girl from her class. The teacher gave us each a paddle and told us to go to a court because we're playing against another group of two. She also said that next week we'll be starting a tournament of pickle ball. I sweat dropped. I went to the front part—three feet away from the net while Renée served. The group that we went up against was two girls that are known to 'hook up' with any guy that's willing. Renée served and they hit the ball. It went over the net and I went to hit it, but missed. _Honestly this is such a stupid game,_ I thought. They got the ball; I let my animal instinct take over and went to hit it as soon as it came over the net. Renée caught on that I used my animal instincts and did the same. She knew that we didn't stand a chance against then as 'normal' girls since we've never played this before. When the whistle was blown the other team was exhausted; while we weren't.

When school ended I told the girls that I had cheer practice. They nodded their heads and said that they'll tell Elliot about it. I nodded my head and went to change. When I finished I went to the football field and saw that they were all training. Chloe, my co-captain, was telling them what to do. When I arrived they all stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Chloe, thanks for taking over while I was mending." I said.

"No problem." She said. "Anything to help or beloved leader."

I laughed a little bit and told them that next week we'll be starting with a new routine for the semi-finals. They cheered and when they were done I told them that practice is over. They asked why and I told them that they're going to need the strength for next week. They nodded their heads and grabbed their stuff and left. I grabbed my things and began walking towards my bike. Then I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw that it was Chloe. She asked if I would be okay to start practicing again. I told her that I was fine and she heaved a sigh of relief. I giggled and we bid each other goodbye.

When I arrived to work Elliot came up to me and asked why I stayed for practice knowing that I was still healing. I told him that I went to tell them to be prepared for next week to learn a new routine for the semi-finals.

"Alright, as long as you don't overdo yourself." He said

"Fine." I said.

I went to the locker room to change, but before I opened the door I felt someone grab my wrist. I looked up and saw Elliot.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked worried.

I nodded my head. "I'm fine."

"Okay, but if you feel pain come and tell me and I'll take over for you."

I hugged him and he stiffened. "Thanks."

With that he relaxed and hugged me back. When we broke apart we continued to look at each other. Our faces were getting closer until we were inches apart. Then I heard a child's voice say my name.

"Zowey." We jumped apart and saw that it was Jeannine.

"Hey." I said picking her up. "What are you doing here?"

"Auntie and uncle deciwded to tawke us hewe so we can shee you work." She said.

"Okay." I said. "Go with Elliot right now and let me change."

"Okie." She said.

I handed her to Elliot and he took her. He began walking back to the café's dining area where the others were at. I opened the door and headed into the locker room and changed. As soon as I was done I began walking towards the others. Once I was in their line of sight, Jeannine came running towards me—arms extended. I kneeled, opened my arms and brought her up with me. I looked around and saw that Aiden was seated in a highchair eating cookies. I took Jeannine back to my parents and began to put her in the highchair.

"No!" she said clinging to me.

"Jeannine, sit in the highchair and let Zoey go to work." Father said.

"No!" She said clinging even more.

"Mom, dad, its okay; I'll just place her on my shoulders and go to work. She's not going to bother me."

Before they could say a word, I placed her on my shoulders and went to work. As I worked, Jeannine happily talked to the customers. I smiled at her cheeriness. Then I heard a crash. Everyone turned around to the source of the sound. Bridget had tripped over her own feet and had accidentally dropped a bunch of orders on a group of guys. They stood up abruptly and crowded around her.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident." She stammered.

"Damn right it was." A blonde guy said.

"Drake," said a brunette, "how are we going to make her pay?"

"I don't know." Said the cloned called Drake. "Maybe we can just take her with us."

I handed Jeannine to one of my customers and headed to Bridget. Drake and reached out to grab her, but I stepped in between and grabbed his wrists. Their eyes widened and I heard a few gasps.

"I suggest you leave. Finish your orders –they're on the house because of the accident—and leave. If you come back here again and harass her, you will not be treated kindly." I said, my eyes going into slits.

"What if we don't listen to you?" he said coming closer to me, his hand on my butt.

"This." Was all I said as I kicked him.

He flew all the way to the door and slightly slammed into it. The brunette and his other buddy with black hair came closer to me. I smiled, went up to them, placed my back in between them and flipped them. They landed on either side of Bridget. I heard a groan. I turned around and saw Drake getting up. I heard two more groans ad saw that his friends were getting up too. They said that it wasn't over yet and left. I looked at Bridget as she fell to her knees.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah; thanks."

"No problem." I said.

I helped her up and we headed back to work. I placed Jeannine back on my shoulders and continued to work. Jeannine talked to me on how I stopped them. For a two year old, this girl is chatty. When work was over we each bid each other goodbye and headed home. When mom, dad, Darren the twins and I arrived home, mom, dad Darren and I looked at the twins. We saw that they were fast asleep.

"Mom, dad, are the twins' rooms still in process of being completed?" I asked,

"Almost." Mom said. "Just need to add in some stuff and put in the finishing touches."

"So until it's completely done, they'll still be staying in your room." Dad said.

"Okay." I said.

I asked Darren to help me take the twins to my room. He nodded his head and grabbed Aiden. I took Jeannine and we headed to my room. We placed them near the wall and Darren left so I could change. Once I was done changing I headed to my bed, laid down and covered the twins and myself up with my blanket. When I finished I placed my head on my pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Read and Review.<p>

Feedback is welcome.

:)


End file.
